


Peace

by shakespeares_slut



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Brief mention of main death, F/M, Fluff, Mention of Underage Sex, Pack Feels, Post Alpha Pack, fem!Stiles Stilinski, i don't really know what style this is, i'm also sorry for the lack of spaces, i'm sorry i'm trash, kind of a future fic, there's no actual talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakespeares_slut/pseuds/shakespeares_slut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't actually know how to describe this, just read it I guess, I uh yeah, have fun?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually know how to describe this, just read it I guess, I uh yeah, have fun?

It was in these moments Peter forgets the fire, the Argents, the Alpha’s, he forgets how he’s died, the smell of his flesh melting, he forgets his parents, his brothers, his sisters, his aunts, his uncles, his cousins, his nieces and his nephews, everyone and he briefly wonders why the arching of Stiles’ back is so stunning but then her nails are digging into his shoulders and that pushes him over so he bites down on the crook of her neck as he comes and she’s calling his name like it’s a prayer, like it’s a secret and he thinks that, yeah, maybe it is because he can’t remember the last time he didn’t feel angry or guilty and the soft pitter-patter of his human’s heart mixed with the strawberry of her shampoo and the scent of milk tells him she doesn't have a problem with him staying there for a minute.

(Before her he didn’t know how easy it was to catalog someone’s different emotions, the underlying scent beneath the usual that’s unique to the person, the aroma that follows and automatically associate the two but now it was salt water-hurt, honeysuckles-love, smoke-pain, vinegar-sick, ginger-want, copper-anger and milk-happy, grocery shopping quickly became a problem and when she was away the pack teased him when they thought they could get away with it but she always reeks of milk and honeysuckles and ginger when she latches onto him with a desperate kiss though so he ignores the pups because he knows that despite their whining they really don’t know what it’s like to have to mate so far away.)

His hands on her hips and his head buried in her shoulder, he feels her breathing slow and knows he can’t stay for too long, not when her father could be home any second but before she crosses the line from exhausted to passed out she pries one hand off of her skin and laces their fingers together, her sleepy voice is muffled by his hair but he can still make out the words, she doesn't stay awake long enough to hear him say he likes her a pretty fair amount too, he’s pretty sure she already knew, if he didn’t he wouldn’t have started crawling into her window eight months ago and kept coming back even though she was more than half his age, stubborn and more than a little annoying.

(The sarcastic—he refuses to say sassy—banter is still there, more so than before because now she knows not to call him a coward and he knows better than to call her weak, whether they’re serious or not, they know each other’s soft spots, their weaknesses and what cuts deepest, they’re not entirely sure when her biting tone was replaced with an exasperated fondness or when texting her a single witty line every half hour until she cracked became his favorite pastime but they’re both happy with where they are now so they don’t need timelines.)

He thinks the others know it too despite neither telling them, they probably see it when he growls—literally growls—while he threatens her and she laughs at him and the suddenly tense pups behind without a pinch of fear them or maybe when she leaves little to no room whenever she has the chance to sit next to him, he knows that Derek is silently approving because he feels more than sees how much his uncle has calmed down, Danny was the first to actually find out but kept quiet and laughed when they made jokes that no one else got so he earned the title of favorite human, besides Stiles, of course, though sometimes she’ll make a comment about how Scott won’t ask her but keeps giving her weird looks as his scent mixed with hers hits her best friends nose, neither are entirely sure what to make of the Sheriff and Mrs. McCall, the two alternate between glaring and looking awkward whenever they’re together, they positive they didn’t know until Mrs. McCall hastily tells them to be safe before dashing out of the house and tugging a sputtering outraged Sheriff along.

(When he saw the pregnancy test with a little + sign, his first reaction was shock because they had been careful, then it was joy because he might get some part of his family back because while Isaac is her pup he isn't his, and then it’s fear, what if she doesn't want it so when she asks if he can smell or hear anything he lies because despite everything, he is a coward, nearly three weeks later, the eleventh week mark for the little one, Derek hears its heartbeat and nearly kills him but Stiles uses her Pack Mom voice and he lets go, then she hits him and tells me she knew all along and how stupid he was for not knowing she knew and she’s everything anyone could want so he kisses her, marks her like he’s been wanting to since he found out, the others are as understanding as he thought they would be but she refused to cook until they got their heads out of their asses so it ended alright, wonderfully if you go by their messed up standards.)

One day, before she’s got her degree in folklore and is working on her PhD, when she speaks Greek, German, Latin and French fluently but after she rocks their daughter to sleep with a soft melody while he’s coloring with their little boy on the floor he’ll tell her that she’s the only thing that brings him peace, she’ll give him a watery smile and card her fingers through his hair while he tells her about his family but tonight she’s still in high school and he doesn't know that this is the moment in time it’s decided she’ll bleed out on the cold wet grass in the middle of a field during a fight against a rival pack when she’s forty-eight before anyone can get to her, leaving the pack and their cubs without their mother and sister so he stays quiet, thinks about his family and what she would look like with white hair, he wonders what her real name is as he wraps around her warm slick limbs and maybe she’ll tell him if he brings her curly fries at lunch as a kind gesture, not a bribe.

(After a week she walks in on him going through her wallet, three days later she tells him the second he stops beating around the bush and actually asks and he can’t describe feeling of warmth that flows through him at the obvious trust but he calls her Gorgophone when he’s sure they’re alone and she smiles in that way that means she understands so it’s okay.)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first story posted since I was eleven, which, let's be real, was a bad time for just about every writer, that isn't co-written or edited for someone else and I'm ten different kinds of sorry if you don't like it, feel free to tell me I suck or you want my first born. I don't know why you would want my first born, like is that good or bad? I have no clue, I'm sorry, I'm shutting up now.
> 
> OMG a freaking week later and i finally remembered this: i changed the whole girl!stiles thing from brown hair-brown eyes to blonde hair-green eyes because i) my parents and i had a lengthy discussion on genetics and how i would probably be taller if i was a dude, my hair and eyes and skin tone would most likely be different and i was like stiles be the same? and ii) i use pictures to help describe the character if it's an oc or genderbend and yeah i couldn't find any brown/brown that fit but i found a picture of this chick that's blonde/green with that same damn smile and tons of freckles and figured she'd be an okay substitute since you know this is my story and i can do what i want. Again, shutting up now.


End file.
